Aujourd'hui
by Roji-Chan
Summary: Le jour dont attendait Mira et la plupart des membres de la guild arrive, comment tout le monde va reagir? Une petite histoire NaLu (NatsuxLucy)


**Coucou tous mes petite biscotte :) Une fanfiction Nalu, ma premiere en francais, alors dsl pour le manque d'accent (ordi anglais) Love you :) Roji**

AUJOURD'HUI

"C-C-c'est aujourd'hui..."

"Oui."

"C'est aujourd'hui?"

"Oui."

"C'est aujourd'hui."

"Oui."

"C'est aujourd'hui!"

"Bon, je c'est que t'est exiter, mais il faut que tu te prepare, la!"

"Oh mon dieu c'est aujourd'hui! Attends deux secondes." Dit Natsu. Il se pinca, et retourna son regard sur Gray. "Je reve pas! C'est aujourd'hui!"

"Aller, tete de flamme, leve toi. Tu ma pas demander de t'aider pour aucune raison, non?"

"Des le matin tu veut te battre, Bonhomme de neige?!" Natsu dit, en maitant sa main en flamme. Il l'eteint aussitot. "Non! Pas aujourd'hui! Gray! Je veut qu'on se sert la main, pour ne pas se battre aujourd'hui, sa lui fera plaisir." Il dit, en lui tendant sa main. Gray inclina de la tete.

"Oui, en effet, mais tu crois pas qu'elle est deja assez contente comme elle est? Reby ma vu se matin, elle ma dit qu'elle faisait des calins a Happy... A mon avis, c'est grave..."

"Attends, Happy est avec elle? Mais c'est censer etre entre fille?"

"Oui, mais il a dit" Gray imita la voix du petit chat bleu. "Je suis un chat!"

"Le traitre, il a dit qu'il resterai avec moi." Natsu dit, en se levant de son lit. Just au moment, Happy vola dans la vieille maison pars la fenetre.

"Naaaaatsuuuuu! Reby voulait me mettre du maquillage!"

"Happy! Je me demandais ou t'etais, comment sa va, mon ami?"

"C'est plutot moi qui devrais te demander sa, c'est aujourd'hui, apres tout."

"Oui, c'est aujourd'hui que je vais devenir l'homme le plus heureux au monde, comme si Gray avais admit qu'il etait un idiot de premiere classe, comme si Erza m'appelais 'maitre'!"

"Il a pete un cable." Gray soupira. Natsu leva ses mains vers le plafond, et dit d'une voix forte:

"C'est aujourd'hui qu je vais epouser la femme que j'aime! Que je vais epouser Lucy!" Il dit, et il donna un calin a Gray(?).

"Merci, meme si on se bat tout le temps, t'est un super pote." Il lui dit.

"Oui, il est devenu fou." Le mage soupira.

"Romeo il viens quand?" Happy demanda.

"Il a dit qu'il serais la vers neuf heure. Allez Natsu, j'ai emenez ton costard." Gray dit, en poussant le chasseur de dragon de son corps.

"Mon...Costard?"

"Ben oui, t'a cru que t'allais venir en quoi?" Il dit, et tenna un ceintre, ou un sac cachait le costume.

"Un costard, genre noir et blanc, avec une cravate?"

"Non, Hibiki nous a aider choisir la robe et le costard, et il a dit que blanc etait la couleur qui devait rester, alors blanc et blanc, et on a dit non pour une cravate, c'est pas vraiment toi."

"Et tes habits Gray, tu les a pas."

"MERDE!" Gray cria, en apercevant qu'il etait nue, encore une fois. Natsu pris le sac de ses mains, et ouvrit, pour regarder le costume.

"Waouh... La robe a Lucy va etre aussi jolie que sa? Happy, tu la vue, elle est belle?"

"Natsu, c'est traditionelle que tu ne vois pas sa robe. Mais je peut te dire, qu'elle est ravissante. Meme Carla a une robe, violette elle m'avais dit..." Happy dit, et eu un regard perdu.

"Sa m'enerve que j'ai pas le droit de la voir, elle doit etre trop belle dans une robe blanche..." Natsu dit, et adopta le meme regard que Happy. Gray soupira, et poussa Natsu vers la direction du salle de bain. Il ferma la porte.

"Met ton costard, brosse tes dents, et organise tes stupide cheveux." Il lui dit, a travers la porte.

"Mes cheveux son pas stupide, Baka!" Il lui cria en retour.

Gray soupira a nouveux, et trouva son propre costard. **Petite parenthese, je sais pas le systeme de mariage en france, mais en angleterre, l'homme choisi un ami a lui pour lui donner la bague durant la ceremonie, pareil pour la femme. Je vais faire une traduction directe, alors le meilleur homme et demoiselle d'honneur.**

Il se souvins quand Natsu lui avait demander d'etre son meilleur homme.

_"Gray." Une voix l'appela. Gray reconnue la voix, et fut choquer qu'il l'appelait par son nom. Il se retourna, et vu son 'frenemie' Natsu venir vers lui._

_"Ah, qu'est-ce-qui se passe? Ca doit etre grave, tu n'est pas en train d'essayer de me tue."_

_"Oui, c'est important." Il dit, est s'assis a cote de lui._

_"Il se passe quoi?"_

_"D'abord, il faut que tu comprends que c'est un secret absolue! Et aussi, je te considere comme un ami tres proche."_

_"Oh merde."_

_"Tu ecoute?"_

_"Oui."_

_"Ok." Natsu dit. Il avait l'aire gene. "Ok. C'est en rapport de Lucy."_

_"Quoi? Ta casser quelque chose a elle? Ah non! J'ai meilleur! Tu l'aime!" Il dit, blaguant._

_"Oui." Natsu repondit simplement._

_"De quoi?"_

_"J'aime Lucy."_

_"Hein! Tu va lui dire?"_

_"Je lui est deja dit. Ca fait six mois qu'on est ensemble."_

_"Hein?!"_

_"Oui, et il y a un mois, je lui ai demander de m'epouse."_

_"QUOI?! Elle a dit quoi?"_

_"Oui."_

_"Et personne d'autre le sais?"_

_"On veut surprendre tout le monde."_

_"Et pourquoi tu me dit sa?"_

_"Parce que je veux que tu soit mon meilleur homme."_

_"Hein!?"_

_"Oui ou non?"_

_"Ba...je veux dire... on ses tout le temps battue..."_

_"Oui ou non?!"_

_"Oui, ca serait un honneur, Natsu." Et il lui donna un tcheck._

_333_

"T'est prete Lucy?" Reby demanda sa meilleure amie.

"Vas-y!" Elle dit. Reby mis sa main sur la fermeture eclair, et ouvra le sac, revelant une grande robe blache, prete pour Lucy.

"Mais c'est..." Lucy dit, stupefaite.

"Oui, une de tes ancienne servante l'avais garder, et me la donner quand on etait en train de refaire le manoir."

_"Mama, pourquoi tu a mis ta robe?"_

_"Parce que ma cheri, je voulais te la montrer."_

_"Pourquoi?" Lucy de dix ans demanda a sa mere. Layla joua avec une perle sur la robe._

_"Parce que, quands tu va etre grande, je vais e la donner."_

_"Maman..."_

_"J'ai hate de te voir, quand tu sera toute grande, plus belle que tu est maintenant, avec ton mari."_

_"Mon mari?"_

_"Oui, l'homme que tu va aimer."_

_"Mais maman, comment je sais que je vais l'aimer?"_

_"Tu sauras, t'inquiete pas."_

_"Un prince charmant?"_

_"Peut etre... ou peut etre juste un garcon normale, qui te ferait sourire meme quand tu pleure, qui voudra jamais te voir triste, et qui te protegera."_

_"Tu sera la, a mon marriage?"_

_"Oui ma cheri. Je sera tout le temps avec toi, la." Elle dit, et mis sa main sur la poitrine de son enfant, ou son coeur jeune battait._

_"Maman, j'ai pas compris."_

_"Je sera la, sur le coter, en regardant ma fille danser avec son nouveau mari, rire avec ses amies, et partir la nuit, pour ta lune de miel."_

"Oh Reby..." Lucy dit, et donna un calin a son amie, elle pleurait, en se souvenant de la memoire. "La robe a ma mere..."

"Allez Lucy, tu vas etre merveilleuse, ne ruine pas tes yeux en pleurant."

"Ok. Merci enormement... j'y croi pas. Mon reve se realise."

"Ton reve?"

"De m'epouser! Toute les reves de petite filles c'est de trouver son prince qui va la sauver du dragon, et j'ai trouver le mien."

"Plutot, tu est tomber amoureuse du dragon." Elle dit, et rit. Les deux amies riaient. Un toc retentit a la porte.

"A, sa doit etre Bisca!" Reby dit, et coura pour laisser entrer la cowgirl.

"Salut Lucy, t'es prete pour ton maquillage?"

"Coucou Bisca, merci encore."

"C'est un plaisir, tu va etre ravissante, fait moi confiance. Tu as la voile?" Elle demanda a Reby, qui alla chercher le petit diademe dont etait atacher une longue voile de dentelle.

"Voila."

"Parfait, je vais faire tes cheveus, mais d'abord, mais la robe." Bisca lui ordonna. Lucy filla dans le salle de bain, et resorti, vetu de la robe blanche, sans manche, faite de sois avec des petit perle atacher a certain endroit.

"Waouh..." Les deux filles on dit en unisons.

"Tu est magifique." Une voix dit d'un coin de la piece.

"Jubia! Tu est entrer quand! Qu'est ce que tu fait ici?" Lucy exclama.

"Jubia viens seulement te souhaiter la bonne chance. Tu sera plus mon rivale dans l'amour. Et aussi, te dire que tu est vraiment belle dans ta robe."

"...Merci..." Lucy dit, surprise.

"Jubia voulait aussi dire que tu est une de mes amies, malgre tout nos difference."

"Merci Jubia, sa me touche, vraiment." Lucy dit, en essuyant une larme de ses yeux.

"Aller Lucy, vient t'assoir." Bisca dit. Lucy obeit.

333

"Wendy! Depeche toi de mettre ta robe, Romeo va arriver." Carla dit. Wendy essaiya d'atteindre la fermeture eclair de sa petit robe friller rose, amis n'arriva pas.

"Tu peus m'aider?"

"Oh la la... pourquoi tu vas avec lui tout de facon?" Carla dit, en reemontant la fermeture.

"Romeo-kun ma demander d l'accompager voir Natsu-san, et j'ai accepter." Elle dit, en rougissant.

"Tu sais, tu est censer rester avec les filles, c'est traditionelle."

"Depuis quand Fairy Tail est traditionelle?"

333

"Mira est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, mais d'une tres_ tres _bonne humeur..." Lisanna observa, pendant que sa soeur tourna en rond, en chantonnant.

"C'est nromale, elle a attendu ce jour depuis le jour Lucy est arriver a Fairy Tail avec Natsu." Elfman reponda.

"Mignon. J'avou, sa fait une eternite qu'on attend qu'ils soient ensemble. Ils sont adorable, l'une avec l'autre, tu croi pas, Elf-nii-san?"

"Oui, Natsu c'est un HOMME!"

"C'etait pareil a Edolas, tout le monde croya qu'ils etaient ensemble en secret, j'espere que c'etait le cas."

"Natsu est Lucy s'epouse! Natsu et Lucy s'epouse!" Repeta Mirajane. "Finalment, maintenat il va juste falloir attendre les enfants au cheveux rose et ls yeux marron..."

"Oh! Adorable!" Lisanna dit.

"Bon, je pars, a tout a l'heure." Elfman dit, en se levant de table.

"Tu vas ou?" Mira lui demanda. Il rougit.

"Voir...Ever...Au parc.." Il dit, avant de partir aussitot de la porte.

Les deux soeurs rigola.

**Okay, finit le chapire un :) desloer pour les fautes, je sus une varitable nulose quand sa viens au francais, en tout cas, merci d'avoir lu :) **


End file.
